


Where She Goes

by ObscureFrost



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureFrost/pseuds/ObscureFrost
Summary: Meg takes a jaunt in the woods to visit one of the first people she met in the fog. They've made something more than peace with each other.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Where She Goes

Meg was sure she wasn’t the only one who snuck out to see a killer in between trials. Positive, in fact. She couldn’t name names, but really, there was only so much subtlety you could have when you spent all of your time crammed together. So she tried very hard to remember that the others slipped away unannounced all the time when she left her log and very casually headed into the trees. The fog wasn’t easy to navigate per se, but not impossible either. Meg was practiced at it, avoiding the lights through the trees that would lure her into Chapel, and changing direction when she felt a breeze pick up to avoid the cornfields. If Meg had tried to navigate through cardinal direction she’d have been lost in a matter of moments. So she wandered in a somewhat straight line, changing direction only to avoid distractions. It didn’t take long this time, for the acrid smell of burnt coal to lead her right where she wanted to go. 

The coal tower always looked as if it were ready to collapse at any moment. As she cleared the trees, she sent a suspicious glance up to it, as she always did. It was still standing, as it might always be, so Meg moved on, watching her feet as she headed for the hill. The Trapper might allow her as a visitor, but that didn’t mean her ankle wouldn’t visit a trap. Finding her way to the top without any broken bones, she took in the view, searching for any signs that Evan was in the area. The trees stood eerily still without any wind to move them, and the only sound she could hear was the storehouse, echoing and sad. 

She squinted through the fog, her eyes on the storehouse ahead. It was always odd to see the buildings together, surreal almost, that they had existed together as a greater estate before the entity had chopped it into little pieces for it’s trials. It was quite grand, and if this hadn’t been the Entity’s realm, she’d love to stick around and explore for hours. Now though, that held little appeal. If Evan was around, he’d be in the ironworks or patrolling around the edges of his estate like a trapped lion in a particularly large cage. He never stayed still very long. He always needed something to do, a testament to his work ethic or an Entity driven ire, Meg wasn’t sure. She suspected it was a little bit of both. For the most part, she mused, she and Evan were much the same in that regard. She hopped down the hill, landing easily into a loping jog towards the ironworks. She took a winding path, avoiding tall grass as she went. 

The great arches that opened to the giant smelter of the ironworks loomed above her, and she looked around for any sign of life. The great pipes stood dead and cold, unworked. So she took to the stairs. The catwalks never gave her any trouble in trials, the gaps in the railing felt far more like opportunities then, than they did now. She glanced down and felt her stomach drop at the height. It was hard to believe she had ever jumped down from here. But, sharp objects proved good motivation to get over any fear of heights. 

The upper control deck was empty. Well. That was unfortunate. Meg rolled her shoulders and headed out onto the outdoor landing. There wasn’t any way to know if Evan would be back in time before she got pulled into a trial, so she had probably wasted the trip. She sunk down onto the catwalk, arms hanging onto the railings as she looked over the grounds. She couldn’t quite bring herself to put her legs out into the empty air, but if she didn’t look down it was actually a nice spot. A little bit like a watchtower, she mused, if anyone was around she’d see them from a mile away. She scooted back against the wall, and let herself enjoy the moment of peace. It felt almost secure up here. She didn’t notice when her eyes drifted shut. 

Meg woke to a warm hand on her thigh, and as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, she found Evan looming above her in a crouch. She couldn’t help her smile. “Hey big guy.” Her voice was a little husky with sleep, and his hand moved from her thigh to brush against her face, painstakingly gentle and slow. It put a warmth in her gut, to see him move so carefully, in a way she only got to see like this, when it was the two of them. She stretched up, trying to ease the stiffness from napping in such an awful position, and sneaking her arms up towards Evan. He let her hook her arms around the back of his neck, and pulled her upright, letting his other hand slide to her waist. 

They stood there for a moment in silence, enjoying each other’s warmth. Meg had come here with a purpose in mind though, and wasn’t about to abandon it, not with a time limit ticking gently inside her skull that this might not last. She pulled herself up as best she could, and planted a kiss under Evan’s jaw. He said nothing, but it prompted him to move, encircling her waist, his large fingers moving up her back, in a long soothing motion. Meg shivered, and let an exaggerated sigh ghost along under Evan’s jaw, cooling the spot she had just kissed. He just kept running his hands along her back, warm and tantalizing.

Evan, it seemed, would need a little more prompting to get with the program. She pulled her arms down, wiggling them under Evan’s encircling, unmoving grip. He had the nerve to laugh at her as she tried to squeeze her arms down to her sides, and it put a little more fire into her efforts. She leaned over, doing her best to act coy, acting as if she were going for another kiss along his arms, and bit him. 

“Meg.” His voice held warning, even as he loosened his grip to let her move a bit more freely. “Evan.” She said sweetly as she went for one of the straps of his overalls. He let her pull the straps loose and drop, his chest bared for her perusal. And peruse she did, kissing his sternum, her hands running along his ribs, fingers gently exploring scars and flesh. Evan was letting her control the pace for a moment, enjoying the touch, the interest, the attention. “Evan.” She whined this time. “Please.” He laughed at her again, deep and rumbling, and she could feel move through his chest. He did oblige her though, his hands moving under her shirt, lifting it away. 

His hands easily covered her breasts, and when he massaged them, Meg whined again, wordless and pleased. He pushed her gently against the wall, pinning her with his bulk, his knee slid between her legs, rucking up her skirt. Meg couldn’t quite breathe right, aroused and awake, she tilted her head up for a kiss. He was a good kisser, his lips were dry and he was aggressive without being too rough, holding her to him with one hand, while the other groped down to her waistband pulling down her skirt.

She stepped out of her clothes best she could without moving away from him. His heat felt like an antidote to the endless dark, and she drank it in as best she could, desperately pulling at his overalls, sliding her hands under the fabric to feel his hips, his ass. He pulled away from her to free himself of his own clothes before closing the distance again. She could feel him half hard against her stomach, and she felt like she had been lit up from the inside, warm and wet and shaky. 

She fumbled her hand down between them, to feel him, and he groaned. He moved, pulling her leg up far enough she had to hold onto him to balance herself, but he carried her weight easily, pinning his right arm against the wall with her knee knocked over it. His left hand went to her cunt, kneading over her warmth in slow circles, until she was wiggling, holding onto him in a daze and pleading. 

“Evan please, I need…” He entered her with two fingers, easy and slow, and she gasped, clenching down on him in pleasure. She was open and wet, and it didn’t take him long to add another finger, sliding into her with a slow, even tempo. She blessed his ability to find good angles as he moved, patient and even. “I want more!” She gritted out. It was hard to force words out, everything was hazy, but she was hyper-aware of his dick, hard and warm, and also, just out of reach.

It was all the permission Evan needed, and he pulled his fingers out and pulled her hips away from the wall, he lined up with her entrance and Meg could cry, felt a few tears slip away from her actually, as he slid inside her. He felt huge, so much more than his fingers, and she was grateful that he paused for her, let her adjust as she gasped through the feeling. He leaned down and kissed her until she could breathe again. He was so much, but he grounded her there, with him and it felt so damn good.

He pulled up her other leg, fully holding her weight against the wall, and she felt a little bit like a very exposed pretzel, and the idea of him, holding her there, taking what he wanted kept her still in anticipation, muscles in her legs jumping as she fought to hold position for him. He thrust then, and Meg couldn’t hold back her voice. She whined and thrashed as he pounded into her with even strokes, holding onto him as best she could as he thrust into her. He fucked like he hunted; patient, focused, and looking for a prize. 

Her orgasm caught her by surprise, hitting her all at once she cried out, and tightened her hold onto Evan, fingernails digging into his shoulders at the intensity of it as he fucked her though it, the same steady rhythm he always kept. He came soon after she did, pumping into her with diminished speed and grinding into her hips like he never wanted it to end. 

He let her go, one leg at a time, and when she had her own feet back she slid down the wall, no strength to hold her up. Evan, ever disciplined, put on his overalls again before sitting down next to her and pulling her into his lap. He stroked her head, letting her rest against him, and she traced mindless patterns with her fingers against his skin. She listened to his pulse beat strong in his chest. They sat together, warm and sated, as long as they could. Gentle in a way they were never allowed to be, until they were called once again, into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in literal years and the first thing I post is smut? Of course. This is super duper short, but hopefully it will help me break the barrier into posting more. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
